Dicing with Death Episode 043
Recap Day 10 Fenric steps out of Newt's Tower in Elmstead into the rain. One of Newt's servants, a halfling named Porta, asks Fenric to come back inside. Fenric heads back inside and backs up to Newt's office, with Newt now out of breath from all the excitement. Fenric asks for proof the sword is cursed, but Newt explains he isn't a magic user, but a historian. Fenric again decides to leave, deciding that Newt isn't strong enough to defend the sword from the forces of order. On the way out Porta lends Fenric an umbrella. Fenric heads into an ally and hides the jeweled pommel of the magic sword, then heads to an inn called "The Plunge". Fenric orders some food in the common room, then heads to his inn-room with his meal. Fenric finds out the inn room has no lock. After it stops raining in the afternoon, Fenric heads back outside and goes to a general store. Fenric buys a few yards of some fabric. Fenric buys a few years of sturdy fabric. Fenric returns to the inn and hides the silver sheath of the magic sword in fabric, then the handle. In the common room Fenric asks about the Horn Wood, and it is named after Unicorns who allegedly lived there centuries ago, but not seen in recent history. Fenric then goes over to chat with a group of 3 elves and sits at their table. Fenric introduces himself to the elves as "Eustace", who smugly pronounce it as "useless" in an accent. After some insults in Fenric's direction and discussion about Newt, the Elves switch to the common accent and ask Fenric what exactly he wants. Fenric stands up, claims he is there to take them to Newt tomorrow, before leaving. Day 11 Fenric meets up with the 3 elves, Silver and her husband and her brother, Atoal. Fenric leads the way to Newt's Tower. On the way the elves pull Fenric into an ally and Silver casts a spell, detect magic, and sees that Fenric's disguised sword radiates magic. The group then head on back to the tower. At the tower Fenric returns the umbrella to Porta. Then everyone heads inside up to Newt's office. The elves and Newt speak in Elvish, Fenric figures out they are talking about a wizard of the black robes. Soon the topic changes back to Fenric's sword. Fenric again says he wants proof the sword is cursed before he would give it up. Silver insists that Fenric is being foolish and Newt's word is enough. Fenric refuses and Atoal draws his sword. Fenric flees down the stairs of the tower, then disguises himself as someone else. Fenric then hides in Porta's small room. From outside the door Atoal knocks on the door, demanding the sword. Fenric comes out of the door but the elves aren't fooled by the magical disguise. Silver calls off Atoal, saying that if he wants to die so badly he can keep the sword. The elves then head back up the stairs. Porta gives Fenric a spell book, saying it was something that Newt refused to buy from someone, and that someone threw it away. Fenric leaves the tower and sees 3 thugs outside. Fenric wild magics 8 snakes to appear, then slams the doors on the thugs. The thugs outside freak out from the snakes and retreat. Fenric returns to Newt's Office and gives warning of the intruders. Fenric then just leaves. Fenric returns to "The Plunge" inn. Fenric asks about wagons leaving town, but they leave first thing in the morning. Fenric decides to stay another day. Experience: 1825 exp (+182.5 exp 10% bonus) 2008 exp Fenric levels to level 2 +1 HP (4 HP Total) Day 12 Fenric goes to look for a wagons. He finds a wagon about to head north. The plan to head to Keygate then though The Maw. The Farmer is named Augustus and is Mercenary is named Brak. Fenric pays to join them on the road. That night they make camp. Day 13 In the morning the group wake up and it is unusually cold. As they keep traveling north the comes across the plains covered in snow, something that no one has ever seen or heard of before here in the Age of Mist. The wagon arrives in Glimheld and the population is disturbed and scared by this new phenomena. Fenric talks with the town Sheriff about it and no one has any idea what it is. Fenric spends the night at an inn. Day 14-15 Fenric goes to leave town again and finds that many wagons have joined together as a caravan to brave this snow. Fenric joins them. The snow is getting worse. By the time the caravan arrives in Marmaan, the snow is up to their knees. Day 16 Fenric arrives in Marmaan heads over to "The Goofy Dog" and finds Diagon behinds the bar. Diagon gives the new that Gitech went back down into the sewers a couple of days ago and hasn't been seen since. The Cookie, Gitech's arrives in the tavern and gives Fenric a piece of her mind for leaving her behind, and demands that Fenric heads back down into the sewers to save her brother. Fenric agrees and hires the Dwarf Rockbreaker to come help again, paying him in the pearl earings he took from the murdered woman in Elmstead. Fenric heads back down into the sewers with Cookie and Rockbreaker. The go past where the dam was and find it has been rebuilt with rock, mug & excrement. The party keep going. They come across a group of 4 giant eggs in a mud-nest. They look like oversized lizard eggs. 2 lizardfolk then arrive. Fenric throws one of the eggs at the lizardfolk as the fight begins. Fenric sleeps one and Rockbreaker attacks the other. Fenric goes to help Rockbreaker with the magic sword. Fenric executes the unconscious Lizardfolk after the other one escapes. Cookie and Rockbreaker are impressed by the magical fire sword. The party then press on. Cookie finds Gitech's sword. The party keep going. The arrives at a chamber with maybe 5 Lizardfolk inside with more perhaps below the sewerage. Cookie spots Gitech, tied up and missing a leg, and rushes over to him, but she gets attacked. Fenric casts a sleep spell using 'Nahal's Reckless Dweomer' and it is somehow supercharged and causes 6 Lizardfolk to fall asleep. Fenric and Rockbreaker charge in, grab Cookie and Gitech, then retreat. The group escape the sewers and back to "The Goofy Dog". Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Fenric Episodes